1242
Daphne's funeral is held, and Morgan lures Bramwell into the locked room. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1841. A time when terror held sway over the Collins family. Terror brought on by a one hundred and sixty year old curse. Once again a member of the family has been chosen to go into the legendary locked room that has brought death or madness to all who have spent a night in it. The time it is Kendrick Young, related through his sudden marriage to Melanie Collins. Tomorrow night he will enter its doors to survive or perish. Meanwhile, another drama is unfolding in the gazebo, a drama that will lead to attempted murder. Morgan overhears Bramwell and Catherine discussing her being pregnant with Bramwell’s child. Act I Catherine promises Bramwell she will think of a plan soon. She quickly leaves and heads back to Collinwood. Later, a stunned Morgan wanders back to the Great House, where Kendrick is quickly aware something has happened to him. While Morgan doesn’t reveal any details, he asks Kendrick if he’s ever had an overwhelming urge to commit murder. A surprised Kendrick begs Morgan to let him help, but Morgan asks to be left alone. Soon, Catherine arrives; Morgan fakes a smile and greets her, before asking how everything is going at the Old House. Act II Morgan asks Catherine numerous questions about her “trip to the Old House,” making her increasingly nervous. He then apologizes and allows her to retire for the night. The next day, Daphne’s funeral is held in the graveyard. Afterwards, everyone but Bramwell returns to Collinwood. Morgan, meanwhile, enters the drawing room and begins writing a letter. He later slips the letter under the front door at the Old House. Bramwell finds the note, in which Morgan says he knows the truth and asks him to meet him in the West Wing at Collinwood at 5 p.m. Act III Bramwell can only wonder if Morgan knows about the child, and intends to find out. Morgan, in a much more chipper mood, returns to Collinwood and invites Kendrick to have a drink with him. Kendrick is surprised over his sudden change in attitude, and Morgan makes an interesting promise that Kendrick will survive the night. After Morgan excuses himself, Julia enters the room, and Kendrick mentions Morgan’s strange behavior to her. Shortly before 5 p.m., Bramwell arrives at Collinwood and heads to the West Wing. Meanwhile, Morgan is already there, and he enters the locked room. As Bramwell arrives at the hallway, he hears a noise from behind the door and heads inside. In the locked room, Morgan sneaks up on Bramwell from behind and knocks him out with a candlestick. Act IV Morgan taunts the unconscious Bramwell, and then locks him inside. In the drawing room, Kendrick begins to dread going into the locked room. Morgan returns and tells him he will not have to worry about it, because Bramwell has “volunteered” to take his place. Julia knows that Bramwell would never willingly do it, and Kendrick realizes it was a setup all along (with Morgan earlier stating he was “confident” that Kendrick would survive the night). Catherine, in tears, runs to the West Wing. Catherine pounds on the doors to the locked room, which helps revive Bramwell. When he comes to, he realizes he is trapped in the locked room. Memorable quotes : Bramwell: (to Catherine) Even in mourning you're a picture of loveliness. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Collins → * ← John Karlen as Kendrick Young → * ← Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins → * ← Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins → Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of the Gazebo and Old House sets. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Morgan has known Catherine all his life. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Bramwell: (reads letter) / The child; Kendrick: I must break the curse. * TIMELINE: Kendrick will enter the locked room tomorrow night. Daphne's funeral is tomorrow. Day 454 begins, and will end in 1244. Morgan arranges to meet Bramwell at 5pm. 4pm: Three hours until nightfall. 4:50pm: Bramwell enters Collinwood. 5:30pm: Thirty minutes until Kendrick enters the locked room. *Morgan's letter to Bramwell reads: : Bramwell, I know the truth now. Are you man enough to face me? The West Wing of Collinwood, at five o’clock. –Morgan Bloopers and continuity errors * Near the end of the episode while Kendrick is pacing in the drawing room, a crew member can be heard whispering, "Here she comes," right before the clock chimes 5:30. Category:Dark Shadows episodes